Broken Words
by stripefin
Summary: After Maka's mothers death she falls into depression and has to hide it from Soul, her feeling of Love and pain battle. Soul can't loose her, not like last time. He can see the scars but has to save her from being lost forever. SoMa fanfic (Soul x Maka), review and follow.
1. Broken Body

**Hi everyone, welcome to my newest fanfic about Soul Eater, i really hope you like it. I'm trying something new, I have a friend who was really depressed and I got this idea to show her that I love her, she is like a sister. But anyways please review, I will be trying to update as often as possible, but that might be hard with having a different fanfic that I'm working on at the same time.**

**WARNING: Self harm, Fluff, and Depression. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the carters.**

The green eyed girl sat on the couch looking at her black nails, he bangs casting shadows into her damaged eye. Theres were the eyes of a girl that had killed, that was lost, broken even. She heard the footsteps and the couch indent as the body fell next to her small frame. She quickly turned her arms to try to hide the red lines that had stopped bleeding, but it was too late.

The boy sighed "Again Maka?" The white haired boy asked, he reached over cupping his big hands around her small ones with ease. His red eyes filled with worry. "Why now, its been 3 months since…." He trailed off remembering finding her almost lifeless body on the floor a pool of blood around it. "Not again. You can't do this to me, I can't lose you." He shuddered and let go of her hands. He looked down at the floor clenching his hands into fists and grinding his shark like teeth together.

"Soul I can't do this, I can't live with her gone." Maka voice caught on the lump in her throat. "Mama can't be gone, and I can't live if she is." Maka had learned about her mothers death 2 days before, and it too much for her to bare.

Maka's mom had died shortly after they had defeated Asura, when she needed her most. The course of her death was a knife to the heart. Suicide. Maka had learned about if after 4 days had past and was devastated. She had made it 2 days then lost all control, that when the red lines started to appear.

Soul slammed his hands on his legs making Maka jump "Damn it, you promised. You cant do this to us not again. You father, he…." He trailed off remembering when Spirit found out last time. "He'll kill me…." He said his voice now a whisper.

Maka's eyes were wide, she always forgot about that Soul cared about her. Also her father, he loved her, but he's gone now, '_Just like mama.' _She thought burying her head into her knees letting out the sobs that she had been choking down. "I..I..I'm….sorry…... Soul." was all she could get out in between sobs.

"Maka…" His voice was sweet and calming. Soul slowly pulled her into him, resting his head on top of her shaking body. "It will be ok, Ill make it ok." His former anger gone. '_Ill protect you from the monsters.' _He thought still hodingher but now rocking her ever so slightly.

"Soul…..?" She looked up at his face as their eyes met.

"Ya." His voice calm but deep in thought.

"Why do you care. You dont need me, your Deaths Death Scythe." She looked down why saying this afraid to head what his would say.

Soul blinked at the question that he was asked, a blush creeping its way into his face. "Because, I need you, I can't live with out you." He said with his voice shaking a little.

"No you don't and you can live without a broken girl."

"Maka…" He put his cool hand under her chin making her look at him "No I can't." He lowered his head and kissed her, he had wanted to do this for years.

Maka sat there too stunned to move, his warm lips pressed to her cold ones. He moved away slightly to see how she would react. Her body unfroze, her hand found his and she moved so they were kissing again. Her body that moments before was froze had warmed up. She never guessed that this would happen but now was happy it did. But happiness does not stay with broken people. Soon she moved away and returned her gaze to her black nails.

"I'm sorry." Soul mumbled.

"Don't be." She said her voice flat.

Soul grunted and got up walking back into his room. Maka lied down on the couch and fell asleep in seconds.

**Chapter one is a wrap, hope you like it, please review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. BLades

**In this first hour of the first chapter I got one followers, idk y but that made me really happy so here is the reward, next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Same**

**Warning: Self harm**

Soul sighed and fell against the wall after he left the living room. He slid down the wall. '_I cant believe that just happened, she is not even there. What if she's right, what if she is broken.' _He slowly shook his head, not wanting to let her die. He stood and walked upstairs in their small house. He went into her room and turned around. He knew Maka and knew where her blades would be. He walked to her bed pulling it away from the wall with a small grunt.

Just like he thought there was a little place on the wall where the drywall was cut to have a hollow space behind it. He pulled the wall out and found a box, he opened it and was caught off guard. There was a photo of him and Maka, also her blades and a knife. "It was to close this time." He knew her and knew the knife ment on thing.

He sighed and walked into his room taking the photo out of the box and throwing the box into his draw that he kept locked. He then walked over to his bed falling on it his gravity defying hair splayed around him. One are arm draped over his eyes with his legs hanging off the edge of the bed.

_Flash back to 3 months before._

"_Oi, Maka I'm home!" Soul yelled closing the door of their apartment. He was a little uneasy with no reply but just ignored it. It was his night to cook so he stated the instant ramen. In 3 minutes the food was ready. "Maka food." he said walking up to her door lightly knocking on it. He was surprised when the door swung open, his red eyes widened when he saw the porcelain skinned girl lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. "MAKA!" He screamed running to her side pressing his hand to the stab mark in her side trying to stop the blood flow. His other hand fumbled for his phone, one he found it he dialed 911. They were there in an instant. They quickly got Maka into the ambulance with Soul on tail on his bike. _

_Makas hands trembled as she held the knife, the memories of her father lying on the ground almost lifeless eyes looking at her as she keeps telling him she loved him. She shook her head not wanting to see her father instead his image was replaced by a photo of her and Soul. Soul bore his sharp teeth in a smirk and she had a pretty smile on her face. The tears were streaming down her face. "Im sorry Soul, I love you, but goodbye. Live for me." She said as the blade dug into her side. She gasped not really feeling it but the sting was still there. _

"_Oi, Maka I'm Home." Was the last thing she heard as the black consumed her vision. _

_End flashback._

Soul had fallen asleep by the time Maka was at the door moments later. She saw the photo that was hers and sighed. She walked over to him doing her best to hide the scars. "Soul…" She whispered knowing it was all she had to do to wake him up. He shot up and looked at her.

"Hmmm." He mumbled

"Can," The blush creeping on her face "Can I stay with you tonight."

Souls eyes widened, its not like this never happened before but it was never with a blush from the both of them. He nodded and moved so she would have room. Her small body slipped in next to him, his arm draped over her waist. "Goodnight." He whispered into her ear making a shiver run up and down her spin.

"Goodnight." She mumbled before they were wrapped into sleep.


	3. Bikes

**Im so sorry for the wait, its a short chapter but I thought I should post it now instead of later. Thanks for waiting, and the coment and follow/favs**

**Disclaimer: Same **

Maka's green eyes fluttered open. She looked around and sighed her eyes finally landing on the white haired teen that was next to her. She sat up breaking his hold on her and walked into her room across the hall.

Her room was smaller than this but she liked it. She started to pace her room, her body screaming to get rid of the pain. Her nails were digging into her soft flesh, soon a trickle of blood ran down her hand.

She stopped pacing after about 3 minutes and sat down on the bed. '_Why can't he see I'm broken, that everything I say is a lie to stop the pain, and how much I want to die. He doesn't need to care he doesn't need me, but I need him.' _Maka's body shook a little her black nails had bits of blood on them. She had loved Soul ever since she met him, his essence and soul made her feel safe when she was younger. Now he was her only tie to this earth.

"Maka what are you doing." Soul said leaning his body against the door frame looking at her.

"I couldn't sleep…" She said not looking up.

He sighed and walked over to her. "Its alright. I'm right here." He pulled her into a hug. Maka's body stiffened on touch. Soon he released her and walked out.

Maka sank onto her bed and leaned up against the wall. '_Soul I'm broken, let me go, let me die.' _The tears that came into her eyes startled her. Soon her body was shaking, her head was in her hands as she pulled on her hair.

Souls eyes were reflecting Makas pain as he watched her from the crack in her door, He sighed and turned away not able to see her like this any longer. He reached into his pocket and fished out his keys for his bike and left the apartment.

Soul took a deep breath of the early morning air speeding along the almost empty street. He loved the sound of his bike and the way it moved. He smiled and shifted and speed faster.

Soul made a sharp right. The sound of the crash echoed through the street as an orange bike skidded across the road.

Maka woke up to her phone ringing just as the sun was rising. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Maka Albarn?" A woman's voice asked.

"Ya it is, why, and who are you."

"My name is Lisa and I work at the Death City hospital. Your room mate, Soul Eater, he was in a crash this morning. Can you come down to the hospital?"

Silence

"Hello, miss?"

"y-y...ya."

"Ok."

Click

Maka gasped and hugged her knees. '_Soul you idiot, don't you dare die.' _She calmed down and hailed a taxi.

"Death City hospital, and step on it." She told the driver.

**Cliffhanger. Please review I'm going to be in the car with my family and will have a hotspot so I'll write a lot then. Sorry for the wait. Also please don't kill me.**


	4. Goodbye?

**I have decided to try out pov's hope it works. Anyways sorry for the wait, I have been really busy and also lazy. I hope this makes up for my absence. Sorry again**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER. If I did, Maka would be with with Soul, Liz would be with Kidd and PATTY, would not where the shorts with the puff in them.**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Maka's Pov**

"Hi I'm Maka Albarn, I'm souls roommate. Where is he?" I ask skidding to a stop in front of the front desk of the hospital. I look at the nurse who smiles slightly and hands me a sheet of paper with the room number, 46. I say thank you and run back down the hall.

_41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, here we go. _I take a deep breath and walk in the room. A small gasp escaped me as my eyes fall on Soul. He has stitches all over and his arm is wrapped up. There is a chart and a heart monitor next to him. I count the beeps and take a deep breath and fall into the chair next to him.

"Soul..." I croke and gra his hand.

_"Maka, you mean more than my own life to me. I love you. Please stay with me." _My brain echoes the words I woke up to.

"I love you Soul." I say before I kiss his hands. "Please come back." Tears fall out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

"Hello, where is Soul Eater Evans room?!" I hear a woman's voice ask right outside of his room. I quickly wipe away my tears.

"Mom calm down its right here." A calm mans voice says before three people walk in.

"Who are you?"

"Mom thats Maka, trust me he's written me enough about her." I blush then look at the three of them.

There is a woman with light blond hair and red eyes that looks to be about 35 and a man with white hair and blue eyes, also he has shark like teeth. There is a boy who looks to be 5 or 6 years older then me and Soul, he has white hair and red eyes. He looks at me and starts towards me.

"Hi, I'm Wes. That goofs brother." He says jerking a thumb at Soul. He half smiles at me extending his hands.

"Nice to meet you." I say and try to smile as I shake his hand.

"Thats my mom and dad."

"Hello." I say nodding at them.

"We came as soon as we could. Do you know what happened."

"No, I'm sorry."

Except I do, its my fault he is here.

"Oh."

"I'll leave." I say walking towards the door.

Once I'm in the hall I make my way to a closet and lock myself in it. I slide down the wall and let the sobs kill my body.

**Souls pov**

After the crash I'm aware of the lights and the pain. Soon I dulls as I feel cool liquid flow through my body.

I open my eyes and find that I am in a white room with a painting of my family that keeps changing. I watch it as I grow, then there is something that makes me gasp.

"Maka?" I whisper seeing her next to me. where smiling. Theres somthing about her since the first time I ever saw her that made me want to protect her.

With every changing photo we get older, I see Wes's girlfriend then her bump and the ring then the kid the hes holding. Me and Maka are also getting older and every photo there is something different about her. Six or eight photos ago she had scars, (_Thats what she just looked like now._) Then they start to fade away. She doesn't seem so lifeless, then there is the ring that makes me tilt me head. The next photo makes me smile, she is wearing a white dress and I'm in a suit. Then the photos go black.

"I think that quite enough." A small voice says behind me. I turn to see a little girl with blond hair and red eyes looking up at me.

"Who are you?" I ask shoving my hands in my pockets.

"You'll know soon." She smiles at me with her sharp teeth much like my own.

'Dude so uncool." I sigh and watch her. Somthing in my mind is tugging for my attention but I shrug it off.

"So, the girl, you love her."

"You wouldn't understand you're just a kid."

"OH, try me." She says crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

I sigh and look down, "Ya, I-I guess I do." I look up to meet her eyes.

"See its not that hard to say." She smiles and laughs

"Ya, but you're not her." I cross my arms.

"Well thats true, why don't you tell her?"

_How the hell does this little kid know so much?_

"I can't just tell her, I might make thing worse than they already are." I sigh and walk over the the chair that was sitting in the corner.

"Or you could make things better?" She asks a smirk on her face.

"I guess, why do you care."

"Oh I have my reasons." She skips away then disappears leaving me thinking.

**Maka's Pov**

Its been about an hour since I first locked myself in the closet before I hear a knock.

"Who is it." I snarl.

"Wes."

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you, please open the door."

I reluctantly get up and open the door just enough to let Wes slide in. "Thanks." He grunts sitting down. I sit across from him, his red eyes refuse to meet mine.

"I wanted to talk to you, without my mom or dad there. They don't like you," He says flatly. "They especially they don't like you because you're not one of the girls they want Soul to marry."

"He doesn't like me." I retort looking away.

"That's, a lie. I have gotten so many emails about you from him, he told me he loves you, but hey don't listen to me, his big brother." He raises an eyebrow at me and smirks

"I won't."

"Fine, were leaving to a hotel and will be back at 11 in the morning, be gone before my parents get here, we will leave at noon and 4. Then will repeat for a few days before we need to head home." I opens the door and leaves.

**Here is Chapter 4 I REALLY hope you all loved it, I like writing it. Its nice to be able to write stuff like this. Well goodbye review please.**


End file.
